winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lydia
Lydia is only biological daughter of Brandon and Stella. She is heir to the throne of Solaria and is fairy of the moon and stars. Personality Lydia is fashionista like her mother, but she likes the hair styling more than the fashion. She has a sense of humour like her father but is brave like both her parents. She hates change and hates anyone who bullys her or her friends. Her friends say that can she be a bit annoying but they love her. Outfits Screenshot (222).png Screenshot (223).png Screenshot (224).png j.jpg Screenshot (225).png Screenshot (221).png ' Minor Note: Even though you can't see her shoes (Except for Pixienix, I will describe them anyway)' Causal Lydia’s hair is brown is light blonde hightlights and it is out for this outfit. She wears a blue lace up crop top with red lining, Her skirt is thigh length and is blue with a light blue belt, she wears blue wedges. Her jewelry include her star earrings and her star choker. Nxt Winx: Magic Winx For her magic winx, Her hair are in low pig tails with her bangs groing a bti longer and they are curled. She wears a golden shoulder strap crop top with matching golden shorts. Her shoes are ankle high and are golden. Her wings are yellow with blue tips and she still has her stars earrings and choker but they are now in yellow. Nxt Winx: Enchantix In her Enchatix form her hair is out with two pigtails at the top. She wears her Solaria crown in her hair as well. She wears blue and yellow earrings and a light blue chocker with a pink butterfly on it. She wears neck strap crop top whci is pink and a short flowing pink skirt. Her fairy shoes are also pink. Her wings are blue and pink with blue lining. Nxt Winx: Pixienix Given to by Lillie to help save Linphea, Lydia’s hair grows longer and into a darker brown with light blonde tips and has a star pin in her hair. Her dress is made out of various flower petals and is sun gold. Her hearts are made out of a special solid Material that they have in Linphea and are night blue. Her Selves are sun gold with shoudler selves that are night blue and sun gold. Her shoes are made out the same material and she has blue vines on her legs as ribbons and are night blue. Her wings are leaves and are night blue. .Nxt Winx: Believix While in Believix, Lydia’s light blonde hightlights turn into golden hightlights. Her hair is the same as it was in her enchatnix form. Her earings are blue and yellow and her chocker is pink. She wears a side seleve stripped orange and yellow crop top with short striped yellow and orange shorts. She wears knee hight yellow and orange boots. Her wings are yellow with multicoloured stars and blue lining. Princess Wear While attending princessey stuff, Lydia wears her hair in low pigtails with blue cuffs and her crown. She wears a strapless knee length striped white and blue dress with a golden star belt. Her shoes are light blue heels and she wears a pearled necklace. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies